1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioning system and method, and more particularly, to an air conditioning system and method operating suitably to a user's characteristics, which can make living environment suitable for user's status.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional air conditioning system and method, indoor temperature and humidity vaguely intended by a user are set as target values, and the air conditioning system forcedly operates to reach the set temperature and humidity.
In such a conventional air conditioning system, the set target values may not be suitable for the user's physical environment. Particularly, it is difficult for a nonprofessional user to know accurate temperature, humidity, wind amount and wind direction, which are suitable for the user oneself. Accordingly, in case the set target values are excessively high or low temperature and excessively high or low humidity, a problem of injuring the user's health may be often caused.